


I Couldn't Protect You (Part 2)

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Series: I Couldn't Protect You [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request:  Hey I have a request if you’re ever up to writing it I don’t know if this is too dark but I was wondering if you could do one where the reader and Daryl are kidnapped by the governor, they are held in different rooms, but when Daryl refuses to give and info up the governor brings reader into the same room and starts torturing her in front of Daryl, even though reader tells him not to he has to give it up to save her???? XxxSummary: The group fights the governor inside the prison walls and hunts the governor back to Woodbury. Only to find that the governor is nowhere to be seen and he has killed all his men. Rick and the group take the men, women, and children left in Woodbury to the prison for safe keeping. Meanwhile, the reader continues to heal from her capture by the governor. Daryl and the reader drift apart and the reader thinks Daryl doesn’t love her anymore. She tells Daryl it’s over and Daryl breaks down finally explaining the shame that he feels about not being able to protect her from the governor and what happened to her. The reader comforts him and they make up. Makeup smut ending. TW: Physical Abuse of Reader and Attempted Sexual Abuse.





	I Couldn't Protect You (Part 2)

So, you all went to work packing up your things into the few cars you had that worked. After about a half hour or so everyone in the prison had packed up their cells and loaded them into the cars. Rick was going to drive one of the cars out to the woods and Hershel the other and then Rick would circle back around. Daryl has pushed his back down into the woods already, far across the yard, hiding it with as much brush as he could as far back as he could.

You helped the others pack their things in with a heavy heart, looking over every so often as the six of them huddled together creating a plan for whatever they had in store for the governor.

When the last of it was packed up you helped Carl shut the back door of the car and looked over at Daryl who was walking over to you with Rick. Rick said goodbye to Carl who was angry he couldn’t stay and help protect the place, but he reluctantly got into the car. Then Rick said goodbye to Judith who was safe in Beth’s arms asleep, apparently unaware of the danger all around you. You sighed for a second as you looked at her, wishing to have that lack of awareness.

You felt Daryl’s eyes on you and you looked over at him, the last one to get into the car as you held the passenger door open. He walked over to you and cupped your face, gently, looking into your eyes with pain in his. You looked over at him, trying to remain brave and trying like hell not to show him how scared you.

You looked up at him with hopeful, but sad, eyes as you ran your hands to his sides.

“Please be safe… And come back to me soon my love.” You said, leaning up to give him one slow kiss before leaning back down on your heels.

He nodded, caressing your cheeks with his thumbs.

“I will. I promise, Y/N… I promise.” He said, needing to know that this time he could and would keep you safe, even if it took all he had.

You nodded and turned around forcing yourself into the car. You sat down and watched as he shut the door, never taking your eyes off of his as the car started to pull away. Soon, he was nowhere in sight. So, you looked forward and watched Hershel drive down and out of the prison, Glenn and Maggie there ready to open the gate for you as you passed. Rick was behind you in the other car and both cars drove out into the woods a safe distance and park where you were hidden away. Rick said another goodbye to his children and you all before heading back toward the prison on foot.

Now, you waited.

You huddled together deep into the woods, trying to peer out towards the prison as you heard shots being fired for what seemed like forever. It too everything it had in you not to run sprinting towards the sound and the man you loved. You could just barely see the prison fence which had been opened by your group and you watch the governors convey roll up and start blasting and shooting everything in sight, including the guard towers and any walkers along the way as the blasted a path through the gate, driving in.

After that, it was quiet for what seemed like hours. All of you sat there breathing heavy, hearts racing as you listened for something to happen next.

“I should be there,” Carl said, trying to walk off with his six-shooter in his hand and determined look on his face.

Hershel stopped him and calmed him down.

“No sense you getting yourself killed son. The numbers are too high. Trust that your father knows best.” Hershel said beckoning him to sit back on the hood of the car.

Carl looked over at him obviously still angry but nodded and obeyed, walking back and sitting by Hershel. You sat a few feet in front of everyone else, trying to see as much as you could with your one useful eye.

You sigh loudly in frustration as you squinted as if that would back your vision any better. Suddenly, Beth was kneeling beside you, patting Judith’s back as she slept right through it all. You looked over at her and smiled meekly and then peered back over at the prison.

“Can you see anything?” You asked her, hoping it was just your useless eyes playing tricks on you.

“Nope. Not anything.” She said, squinting herself as she tried herself to see something other than the gate that flapped wide open.

You sighed again, picking up a stick and rubbing it harshly against your boot as you waited now for anything to fill the silence.

As if on cue you heard distance gunshots coming from inside the prison it only lasted a few seconds and you started to see the governor's men running swiftly back out of the prison. It had been Daryl, Carol, Michonne, and Rick who had cornered the group of men in the tombs and fired on as many as possible before they started to retreat.

You then heard more gunshot coming from outside of the prison, which was Glenn and Maggie firing on the remaining soldiers and any walkers that got in their way.

“Get out of here!” You heard Maggie shout and more gunshots.

After another few minutes of gun fired you heard the big trucks and tank fire up their engines and you watched them shouting at each other to retreat. You heard the governor shouting the opposite, to stay and fight. But, all of his men seemed to disagree and the all took off, the convey retreating. You watched as Maggie and Glenn ran down to shut the gate again, killing any walkers who had remained inside as they ran back up to Rick, Michonne, Daryl, and Carol.

You sighed a sigh of relief and looked over at Beth with a relieved smile. She reciprocated it. You leaned your head on her shoulder and she leaned her head on top of yours for a moment. Then you heard it. The roar of Daryl’s bike from the other side of the woods inside the fence, roaring to life. You watched as he drove it up to the gate and Carol jumped on the back. An SUV pulled up behind him. It had to have been Rick, Michonne, Glenn, and Maggie.

Suddenly, the walkie came to life on the hood of the car Hershel was sitting on.

“Hershel, come in.” It was Rick’s voice.

Before Hershel could grab it Carl grabbed it with authority and put it to his lips.

“Dad. It’s me. Where are you going?” He asked, with a militant voice.

“Carl. Listen to me. We have to finish this. We’re going to Woodbury to finish this for good. Look, I need you to be there for them you understand me?” Rick asked.

Carl nodded his head and narrowed his eyes.

“Carl, you’re the man in charge now. I need you to get them back to the prison safely. We’ll be back as soon as we have dealt with them once and for all. I’ll be back son. Over.” Rick said ending the transmission.

“Copy, Dad. Be safe.” Carl said, ending his transmission as you all watched with worry watching them ride out of the gate.

Michonne jumped out of the truck to quickly close if again and then jumped back in. And then they were off. You stood up staring helplessly in the direction of the sound. You swear you saw Daryl look over at you for a long moment before revving his engine and taking off in the direction of Woodbury.

“No. They can’t do that! They’ll be killed!” You said in a panic, your heart racing as you watching them drive off, helpless to stop them.

“Shh… It’s gonna be alright, Y/N.” You heard Beth say by your side.

You looked over at her as a tear escaped your eye, feeling so defeated and so alone without him. The worst thoughts flooded through your mind as you focused on your nightmares.

“Y/N. Here, I need you to take the baby… I know how to drive, I’ve done it plenty on the farm. I need you to take her and go with my dad.” Beth said.

You took her into your arms and tried to concentrate on her safety instead of your fears.

Beth looked over at Hershel.

“I’ll take Carl, you take Y/N.” She said, not giving him a chance to say no.

Hershel nodded.

You walked over to the passenger side, concentrating on every step, so careful not to heart the innocent life in your hands. Hershel opened the passenger door and you eased your way into the seat, pushing your feet forward. Hershel shut the door and walked around to his side, throwing his crutches onto the middle console and behind, leaving just enough room for him to settle into the seat and turn the engine on. He backed up and drove forward until he was behind Beth and Carl in the car in front of them.

Beth put the car in drive and she pressed on the gas, slowly driving through the wooded path and back to the meadow. Hershel followed her not too far behind. He smiled to himself as he followed her.

“You know it used to be a father’s worst fear was their child behind the wheel of a dangerous vehicle. Turns out now the fear of a father is one that much worse.” He said, looking over at you.

You were looking straight ahead as if you were in shock as if you were already grieving.

“Don’t do that, Y/N. Have faith that God will protect him and that he will come back to you. That’s what I have to do.” He said, looking over at you sadly as he held onto hope that he would see his daughter return.

You looked over at him and felt like you were looking at a dream, his voice sounded far away and you nodded. You looked down and noticed Judith smiling in her sleep as if this were the most comfortable place she had ever been. Oh, how you wished like hell you felt the same.

You drove the two cars down and you watched Carl, brave little Carl – who wasn’t so little any more thanks to this world – walk out and open the gate, ushering you both in quickly, carefully keeping his eye out for any walkers or men left behind. You both drove into the prison quickly and up the lot towards the cellblock doors. Carl quickly ran inside and slammed the gates shut, one by one, locking them securely into place. He ran up the road to catch you. You all got out of the cars and looked down at the now empty road and the courtyard before you riddled with dead men and walkers. The dead men had been shot point blank in the head by your people so they wouldn’t turn.

“Now what?” You asked, your heart dropping, knowing the answer.

Hershel walked over and stood beside you and Beth stood beside her, Carl at your side as you all stood there and looked out at the road.

“Now, we wait,” Hershel said.

You turned and walked towards Beth and reached your arms out.

“Please, take her… I have to… I just have to rest a moment.” You said, your whole body and soul wanting to give out.

Beth nodded and looked up at you sadly, taking Judith and watching as you walked inside the cellblock and shut the door, needing some privacy.

You walked down the stairs and slowly through the hallway, looking up at the empty cells that had just so recently held everyone you loved so dearly in them.

Was this all your fault? Was it your fault if they never made it back and you would all be stuck here to fend for yourselves? A handicapped man, a battered woman, and three helpless children? You wondered as you looked around the place you called home with despair.

You looked up at the cell that you and Daryl shared at the top of the stairs all the way to end.

Would it be your fault if the man you love died? All because you couldn’t take no for an answer?

A tear escaped your non-swollen eye at the thought. You forced it out of your head as you numbly continued to walk down the hall until you came to another chain linked door, that in a few feet lead to another, that lead to the tombs you never enter, for good reason. You placed your hand on the metal door, your fingers gripping tightly into the links as you stared off into the dark distance, into your dark future. You peered at it in an unstable state, wondering if it would be so bad to be one of them. You wouldn’t remember killing the man you loved or the people you cared so much for since this world went to shit. You wouldn’t remember a thing…

Suddenly a walker slammed its body into the fence from the other side, its fingers gripping the links too and its hideous face in yours, trying to eat it off you. You jumped back off the door and quickly looked down at the lock, breathing a sigh of relief that it had been properly locked. You looked the walker over and noticed the bullet proof vest and lack of decay. It was one of his men. One of the men that also would be responsible for Daryl’s death if he never came back.

A sudden rage took over and you grabbed your knife from your holster and slammed it through the chain link and into its eye, twisting it for maximum effect. You pulled the knife out and pulled it back, blood dripping from it and to the ground. You wiped it clean on your jeans and holstered it again, staring angrily down at the for sure dead walker on the concrete ground.

You turned your back on it and started walking back into the space. You walked up the long metal stairs, holding onto the railing as you slowly made it up them. You walked over to the cell you and Daryl had shared and walked into it.

It was stripped bare now. But, in your memory you could see Daryl’s tools and clothes mingled with yours on the shelves he had built for you, now empty. You looked over at the bare cot, wishing it was covered with the sheets and blankets he had found for you. You sat down on the cot and stared at the black cement wall until you felt your body give up on you. You laid down on your side, curling up as you looked over at the door, imagining him walking inside it with ease as he had done so many times before.

Before you knew it your healing body and broken heart fell fast asleep to the memories of the past.

You heard a loud bang and your eyes shot open, suddenly inundated with noise filling your room. You winced in pain, closing your eyes again as you tried to open your swollen eye.

“Ow!” You groaned in pain, holding your swollen eye in your hand as you focused on the pain coursing through you.

“Y/N!”

You heard Daryl’s worried voice and you opened your eye again, looking around. You finally saw him sitting in the corner by the cell door, sharpening arrows with his knife.

“Daryl? Daryl? Is that really you?” You asked, wondering if he was a dream.

You heard a bunch of voices and the noises again outside your cell, you sat up and looked over at it.

“What is that? What’s going on?” You asked with fear in your eyes.

Daryl got up and walked over to the cot, sitting down beside you and looked at you reassuringly as he cupped the sides of your face.

“It’s alright, Y/N… Everyone is alright…” He said, smiling as you smiled and sighed in relief.

“We went to look for the governor and his men and we found them on the road… all dead.” He told you.

You looked over at him curiously.

Daryl shrugged.

“We came across a woman who had survived and she told us the governor killed them all and then wandered off.” He said, rage in his eyes at the thought of never being able to kill him for what he had done to you.

You looked back at the cell door and put two and two together as you heard more voices than you had in a very long time.

“You took them in?” You asked incredulously, scared again for a minute.

“I was against it too at first Y/N. But, when we got there? Hell, they were just old men, women, and children. No harm to anyone.” He said, looking at you timidly nervous you would be mad at him.

You looked at him warily but nodded. You trusted him above all else. You laid your head on his shoulder and looked down taking his hand into yours and laying it on his leg.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Daryl. I was starting to think I’d never-”

He interrupted you.

“Don’t talk like that. I told ya, didn’t I? Didn’t a promise to come back for my girl?” He asked, kissing the top of your head ever so sweetly.

You smiled and nodded, staring down at your hands intertwined, together again.

“Yeah… You did.” You said, nuzzling into him again as you both sat there soaking in each other, peacefully for the first time in days and hell filled days they had been.

So, you got used to a life with these new people from Woodbury, who weren’t so bad. Many couldn’t have defended themselves on their own and it was the first time you had seen so many carefree children running around the place. The weeks went by and your body, as well as your mind, healed, slowly but surely. You started kitchen duty again, helping Carol feed everyone, trying to get things back to normal.

You scooped out bowl after bowl of soup and looked up at Daryl every so often as he sat on top of the stairs, making arrows and cleaning weapons, always focused on security. If he wasn’t there he was out manning the fence or the gate. You rarely saw him lately, he was always out trying to find some way to help you all.

You understood that you did and you loved him for it. But, ever since what had happened he had distanced himself from you in other ways too. He often worked opposite shifts from you so you had barely even slept in the same bed in nearly three weeks now. And when you did he laid on his back with his hands on his forehead, instead of wrapping you in his arms like he used to.

He was still attentive to your physical wounds, always making sure to come to find you a couple of times a day to check on them. He would check on them and disinfect them ever so gently. He would then give you a quick kiss on the lips, but he couldn’t look you in the eyes when he did. Not like he used to. Instead, he would give you a peck, look down at the ground as he told you he loved you and walk off to go do something else you were sure was productive, but you wished he would stay and hold you like he used you. You wished he would love you like he used to. This became so routine you became numb to it, watching it from the outside like it was playing on a movie screen in front of you.

You didn’t laugh together anymore. You didn’t hardly touch each other anymore. Any time you had tried make some kind of physical contact he would flinch and make some excuse to leave, leaving you alone, yet again. He wasn’t the man you had known for so long. He wasn’t the man who had loved you so deeply. Not anymore it seemed.

You started to notice him getting friendly with a woman who had been manning the wall with him, her name was Lisa. You had thought she was nice at first, harmless. But, you would watch them from afar, making jokes as the took turns killing the walkers on the other side of the wall. You watched Daryl smile at her the way he used to smile at you. You didn’t say anything to him as time went on.

You walked in for supper one night and saw them sitting together laughing and talking like always and you felt that familiar jealous twinge in your stomach. You tried to push it aside, reminding yourself who Daryl really was, despite his behavior lately. You took your bowl and decided to go over and sit by them. You sat opposite them and forced a small smile to your face as you sat down.

“Mind if I join you?” You asked, sitting down before they had a chance to refuse.

“Hey, Y/N… You aren’t taking kitchen duty tonight he asked?” He asked nervously chewing on his lip and looking over at you.

You shook your head.

“Nah, Carol said she could handle it and I saw you sitting here so…” You looked at him with a hopeful smile, hoping to see him smile back at you.

Daryl nodded, looking down at his bowl as he chewed his lip.

His nervous tell.

He dropped his spoon and looked over at you.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. I was just finishin’ up and then I’ve got to head back out there.” He said getting up and grabbing his bowl.

He walked over to you and kissed your forehead, looking you in the eye.

“I’ll be back later, alright?” He said walking away before you could answer.

You turned and watched him walk away.

“Oh, ok…” You said sadly, watching him swiftly ditch his bowl and head back outside.

You slowly turned back around and met eyes with Lisa’s who looked very uncomfortable.

“You know what? I should go too.” She said, getting up.

She looked down at you forcing a smile to her face.

“Have a nice dinner, Y/N.” She said, turning and walking in the same direction.

You nodded, looking down at your soup sadly, tossing it around and completely losing your appetite. You dropped your spoon and got up and ditched your bowl, turning back around and walking upstairs to your cell, dropping the blanket, wishing you could slam the door. And wishing you could shut the heartache out that he had caused you.

You just didn’t understand it. You were so sure of how much he loved you, so sure! But, lately, you couldn’t get a read on him. It was like one Daryl had left that day for Woodbury and another had come back. Invasion of the Body Snatchers 2.0.

You walked over to one of the shelves on the wall, your heart hurting as you relived the memory of him putting them up for you.

“You’re gonna need a place to put your things, Y/N!” He insisted as you sat back on the cot and smiled.

“Why are you so sweet to me Daryl Dixon?” You asked, tilting your head to the side as you watched him with awe.

He looked back at you with the hammer in his hand and smiled brightly.

“Because Y/N… I love ya. That’s why.” He said, looking at you softly and sincerely.

That was the first time he had ever told you he loved you.

You looked over at the cot and remembered you getting up and running over to him. You threw your arms around him and pushed your lips to his. The hammer fell with a loud thud as he wrapped his arms around you and brought you over to the bed. Where he made such sweet, passionate, love to you.

Your mind immediately ran back to him and Lisa and you imagined them doing the same. Feeling sick to your stomach. You grabbed a bottle of whiskey that Daryl had stashed and took it, grabbing a sweatshirt and heading out of the cell. There were too many memories for you here and all your mind could do was replace you with her in every single one.

You walked emotionlessly down the stairs and out of the cellblock door into the big prison yard. You looked over and noticed a few people had started a small fire and were sitting around it also having a few drinks. You thought about going over. But they looked too happy. Nothing like the state you were in. You opted to sit on a small picnic table a couple yards away, where you could still hear their laughter and occasional singing. But you kept to the shadows to yourself.

You took a few gulps, your back turned to the cellblock and to the wall, not even wanting to sicken yourself with another showing of Daryl and Lisa’s affections. You looked off into the distance, into the dark woods, letting your mind wander. You wondered how bad it really would be out there, alone. How bad could it be? You had survived this much and this long.

You took a few more gulps, with each one the idea sounded like a better and better idea. An or more went by as you slowly drank away your heartache.

You were humming softly along with the song the group by the fire was singing when you heard his voice.

“Y/N?”

You heard Daryl’s confused voice behind you.

You shut your eyes and tried to ignore it, starting to sing the lyrics louder, trying to shut him out.

“Well, I never want to see you unhappy

I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover

Goodbye, my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long, my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

Should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do…”

You began to hum again, closing your eyes with a sad look on your face, not that you would let him see it.

“What are ya doin’ out here, Y/N?” He asked, staying behind you.

“What’s it look like? I’m enjoying a drink.” You said sarcastically as you took another swig.

You reached the bottle up into the air.

“You want one?” You asked, in a harsh tone.

“Nah, I’m good.” He said.

You laughed to yourself.

“Of course not.” You said, swaying to the music again.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Daryl asked with confusion in his voice.

“Well, in order for you to have a drink with me, you’d actually have to want to be around me. So, of *course* you don’t want one.” You said the anger in your voice slipping through.

Daryl finally walked over to you and faced you as you sat on the edge of the picnic table. He peered down into your eyes as he looked you over, noticing your obvious anger.

“What’s wrong, Y/N?” He asked.

You huffed and slammed the bottle on the table behind you, shrugging.

“Nothing is wrong, Daryl. I just have a supposed boyfriend who apparently can’t even stand to be in the same room with me lately and would rather be off doing anything BUT hanging out with me. But, oh that’s right your new friend Lisa I’m sure helps you out with all the things I used to do for you.” You said, letting your anger surge through you.

You got up and started to walk off in the direction of the cellblock, while Daryl stood there with sad eyes.

You turned around and stomped back toward him, not letting him off the hook that easy.

“You know what Daryl? I can’t believe I thought you actually loved me. I can’t believe that I actually fell for you, that I actually allowed myself to think you cared about me the same.” You said, your voice cracking into sadness at the end as your eyes got misty and your heart broke in front of him.

“I do love you, Y/N…” He said in a small voice, his eyes looking sadly at the ground.

You took another step towards him and planted your feet again, looking up at him with sad yearning.

“So, how come you are never around anymore? How come you never show me? You never touch me or even talk to me anymore. Instead, I have to watch you down there with her acting like you have no cares in the world!” You said, shouting a little.

Daryl took a deep breath and puffed out his chest, still averting his eyes away from you as he shrugged.

“It’s just easier…” He said, his eyes ashamed as the words came out of his mouth.

“Easier?” You asked, anger surging through you again.

“Well, I’ll make this really easy for you. It’s-”

Daryl interrupted you before you could finish.

“I can’t stop picturing it. You there on the chair, unable to escape. I was so close. But… But, I couldn’t protect you, Y/N! I watched him as he hit you over and over until you passed out… But, not before he tried to force himself into your mouth… ” His eyes were misty and his voice cracked as he spoke, still unable to look at you.

He took a ragged breath, forcing himself to continue, to show you what played over and over in his mind every day and night when he wasn’t distracting himself.

“And then?... Then I had to listen to him tell me all the disgusting things he was going to do to you and his men if I didn’t give him what he wanted...” Daryl continued, falling to his knees as a tear escaped down his cheek.

He shrugged.

“So, I did. He got what he wanted. But, he lied he told me he would let us both go. But, instead, I watched them drag your lifeless body away, not even sure if you were still alive, Y/N!” He shouted in sad anger as his eyes finally hit yours.

Your eyes softened as you realized what this truly was and slowly started to walk back over to him.

“They said they were going to leave you outside the walls to be eaten. And the governor said I was to stay put until after they took the prison. If it wasn’t for one of them who helped me I would have never made it in time…” He said, reliving the memory and breathing heavy as tears escaped down his face.

“In time for what?” You asked softly and curiously as you approached him and stood over his body, looking down at him with sadness.

He shook his head a few times with his eyes tightly closed, not wanting to relive it. He opened them and nodded to himself as if he were reassuring himself he could.

“When I got out there were two men standing guard in front of the door I was told to escape from. I overheard them talkin’ about what they wanted to do to ya. Bad things, Y/N!” He cried out sadly.

“I followed them outside the doors and up to your body… ya were just laying there so helplessly as these two assholes walked over to hurt ya in some many ways… Jokin’ about how they were gonna use ya and throw ya to the dead.” He recalled, his eyes hardening and his jaw tightened.

“The assholes didn’t get the chance to lay a hand on you. I killed them both.” He said, looking straight ahead with pure resolve, not regretting a thing.

He shook his head over and over as the images of those men trying to hurt you flooded his mind. I should have protected ya better, Y/N… I should have protected you!” He shouted loudly and angrily at himself.

Your heart broke for him as you watched him punish himself for something he didn’t even do.

“Daryl…” You started softly, kneeling down in front of him, desperate to see his eyes.

You cupped his face but he shook it away, still so angry. You repeated your actions and this time held his face firmly in your hands.

His eyes came back to yours and he looked at you ashamed.

“Ya shouldn’t have been put through that, Y/N. I’m sorry… I’m just.. so sorry.” He said starting to sob as he let the emotion that he had pent up finally wrong through him.

You looked at him sadly and wrapped your arms around him, pulling him into a hug as he silently wept on your shoulder.

You patted the back of his hair up and down and rocked him in your arms. You had been so stupid. Of course, he was still the man you knew, he had just gone through this all alone, carrying this huge weight on his shoulders. He felt guilty, you realized as you held him tightly.

He pushed his arms around you and wrapped them around you so tightly, taking a deep breath as his tears dried.

“You did *nothing* wrong, Daryl! If anything thanks to you I was spared so much more pain than I had even imagined.” You said, looking off into the same dark woods and remembering what kind of monsters were out there, and not just the undead.

You turned your attention back to Daryl and leaned back. He looked willingly up into your eyes now that he had confessed all his sins. He looked up at you unsure of what to say or where to go from here, which was exactly the same reason he had been avoiding you. He didn’t know how to look at you and not see what happened that night to you.

You realized this and caressed the side of his face lovingly.

“We can get past this. We *can*.” You emphasized, looking over at him with hopeful, loving eyes.

He shook his head, looking back up at you with a scared look in his eyes.

“I don’t know how.” He admitted as he looked into your eyes nervously, not wanting to lose you but not knowing how to move past this.

You smiled and kissed his forehead, slowly removing his hands from you and standing up. You reached your hand down to him. He looked at it and took it, letting you help him to his feet.

You wrapped your arms loosely around his neck and swayed a little back and forth in his arms to the rhythm of the new song being sung down by the fire.

“We take it slow. Like this…” You said, closing your eyes and leaning your lips down to his for a soft kiss.

You slowly kissed his lips and leaned back taking in his reaction. He had his eyes closed and a small smile on his face, bringing his arms around your waist and slowly starting to sway with your body. You smiled and pressed your lips to his again, slowly kissing his upper and lower lips before gliding your tongue across his bottom lip. You looked down at his lips and watched them part ever so slightly. You slid your tongue slowly across his top lip and they opened wider. You looked up at his face, his eyes closed feeling the kiss like it was the first one. You kissed his top lip again and then slowly slid your tongue into his mouth, kissing both his lips to yours as you did.

His hands on your back started to caress it, ever so softly with his fingertips, up and down as you kissed his lips again and then slowly began to swirl your tongue around his. You took his tongue gently around yours, sighing in happiness at the contact. You had missed him so much and his kiss just reminded you of just how much. You swirled your tongue around his faster as you sunk into him for the first time in weeks, letting your body react accordingly as you melted into his kiss.

He groaned happily as he felt your tongue take hold of his and swirl it around in the most loving way. You always kissed him so sweetly as if you had never taste lips so sweet. He had nearly forgotten what heaven this was to him. He started to push his tongue back around yours, swirling around yours so lovingly in return. You sighed as your tongues melted back into rhythm and each other as if no time had passed at all. You two slowly and lovingly pushed your tongues around each other’s, forgetting the outside world as you reconnected with each other.

You moaned happily as his kiss deepened and intensified, his arms wrapping you fulling into him as your bodies finally made contact. He groaned happily when he felt your core collide with his, allowing himself to feel you fully with nothing but you and him on his mind. He started to get turned on as he swirled his tongue harder around yours and sunk his core into yours.

His hands slowly moved down to your ass and he rubbed it up and down with need, pulling you further and deeper into him as his kiss intensified.

You moaned happily into his kiss and wrapped your arms tighter around him, forcing your bodies together at full impact. His tongue swirled around yours faster and deeper as he started to walk you back. Your bodies hit the picnic table harshly as he slammed his body intently into yours, knocking over the bottle of whiskey. You broke your lips off of his and watched the bottle fall to the ground, leaking its contents out all over the grass. You were about to reach down and grab it. But, Daryl’s hand came to your chin and forced your eyes back to his.

“Leave it.” He said, his eyes hard with determination as he stared you down.

You shivered a little at his glare and smiled, nodding up to him.

He backed his body off of yours and reached his hand out to you. You looked down at his hand and then back up into his hard, lust filled, eyes. You reached over and put your hand in his, smiling giddily as he quickly turned and pulled you back across the yard and into the prison. Most people were asleep already, the place was quiet and dark as he pulled you down the long hall and up the stairs and then finally to your cell. He quickly moved the blanket aside from the door and pulled you inside.

He turned around and faced you, looking your body up and down as he walked back toward you like he was stalking his prey.

Your heart skipped a beat as you backed up, slowly. You gasped in surprise as your back hit the wall by the doorway and he walked into you, pressing his body fully up into yours. His hands came up to your hair, his elbows resting on your shoulders as he gripped your hair softly. He pushed his body fully onto you, looking into your eyes and getting lost in them.

You smiled, so happy he had finally come home to you.

You nuzzled your head slowly around into both of his hands, taking time to nestle your head into each one before looking back into his eyes as you brought your hands up to caress the sides of his face gently.

“Baby… We don’t have to… I mean, not if you aren’t ready…” You said, looking at him with understanding as you thought back to all he had been holding in.

He looked away and shook his head, looking back at you with soft eyes as he shook his head again.

“Nah, Y/N… I want to remember you and me… Before all that… Because it ain’t ever gonna happen again. I won’t let it.” He said, his eyes hardening at the end of his statement.

You looked over at him and nodded, your eyes soft again as you looked into him.

“I know baby… I know… I’m so lucky to have you. I love you so much, Daryl.” You said, breaking your hard exterior, choking up as you said it.

You looked up at him with watery eyes, running your hands down his chest and around his body. You leaped forward and hugged him, closing your eyes as a few tears escape and you felt how much you loved the man, fully for the first time in so long.

He brought his hands around your body and held you into him, hugging you back and kissing the top of your head. He gripped your body so tightly as he held onto you, feeling you struggling with your own feelings of love. You felt the tears silently falling as you felt his arms around you, consoling you as only he could.

“I don’t ever want to be without you, Daryl… I couldn’t stand the thought…” You said, crying a little harder as you imagined your life without him.

You were stupid to ever think a life without him was what you needed.

You gripped onto him tighter, closing your eyes and trying to fall into him and forget the harsh world outside.

“Hey? Hey.” Daryl said, leaning back and forcing your tear-soaked eyes into his.

“Listen to me, Y/N… That ain’t ever gonna happen, okay? You and me? We’re gonna get through this all together. And if you go? I go.” He said looking at you with a soft smile as he watched your face relax at his words.

You nodded, looking up at him as if he were the only thing in the world right now. And to you? He was.

“I’m so sorry I ever thought that you would-”

He interrupted your apology by putting his lips to yours for a slow, sweet, kiss. He twirled your tongue around his passionately for a few times before pulling his lips off you and looking back into your eyes.

He shook his head, shaking the hair out of his eyes as he looked at you with a soft gaze.

“Don’t be sorry, Y/N… I was bein’ an asshole. I’m the one who’s sorry. I should have never let ya think that I would ever want anyone but you.” He said, bringing his right hand over to caress the side of your face lovingly.

You smiled at his gesture and his words, nearly forgetting instantly all the pain you had felt the past few weeks away from him. You could never stay mad at this man you loved so damn much. You nuzzled your face into his hand, turning your head to kiss his hand on your face before turning back and facing him. You looked up at him with those same big doe eyes that always made him melt, with a look he had missed so much as you opened your soul to him.

You made him feel like the only man alive when you looked at him like that.

You ran your hands around his sides, up his chest, and to the sides of his neck, gripping it with both hands as you stared intently into him.

“Daryl?” You asked, looking vulnerably into his eyes.

He smiled a soft smile and caressed your cheek, nudging his nose up at you.

“What, Y/N?” He asked softly, looking you over as if you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“Please don’t ever leave me again… I don’t ever want to feel that way, ever again. It’s one thing to be taken from you. But, to have you right next to me and not feel you here with me?...” You stopped looking away and shaking your head as the memories of the past few weeks flooded your brain.

You looked back at him with sad eyes.

“It was worse than anything I experienced there.” You admitted.

His eyes went misty and he bit his lip, chewing on it as he silently chastised himself for his behavior the last few weeks, seeing what it had done to you. He had hurt you so bad. He saw that now. And he wasn’t about to let it happen again. His thumb caressed your cheek and he leaned down to kiss your lips, grabbing onto them and groaning as he kissed them, closing his eyes with a pained look on his face as he did. He pulled his lips off of yours and rested his forehead onto yours as his thumb caressed the side of your face. He opened his eyes and looked at you with the most sorry expression you had seen from him yet.

“I promise, Y/N…” He said, dragging his index finger up and down the side of your face as he took your healed face in.

His eyes flitted to yours and he looked at you with honesty, love, and sadness, all in one.

“I promise I’ll never let ya question how much I love you… Ever again.” He said, pushing his lips back to yours.

You moaned happily as he pushed you back into the wall behind you and slowly pushed his tongue back into your mouth.

His kiss was needy, the one you missed so much. His hands both came to the sides of your face and he cupped it, pulling your lips harder into his as he pushed his body into yours, slowly rubbing his body up and down yours as he pushed his right knee in between your legs. He started to rub his knee up into your core as his tongue swirled around yours, his body relaxing into yours with every lap as he turned himself on, forgetting about everything else but you.

His lips and body sunk into yours in the most amazing ways, his body rubbing up and down against yours harder as he got more and more turned on.

You pushed your tongue around his faster, swirling your tongue around his with more need with each lap. You pushed your hands up into his hair, massaging it roughly using it to pull him into your lips harder. He groaned, grabbing your right hand from the back of his head and pulling it down in between your bodies, placing it on his clothed cock, which was so hard for you.

You moaned happily and rubbed it up and down, getting to wet at the feeling. You pulled your lips off of his and laid your head back on the wall behind you. Staring up into his eyes as you slowly rubbed his cock up and down.

He groaned, realizing just how turned on he was and how long it had been since you had given him release. His hands came down to the hem of your shirt and pulled it up. You quickly raised your arms and smiled as he stripped you of it, throwing it to the floor never giving it another thought. His hands ran to the button of your pants and he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them.

You pushed your hands under his vest and stripped him of it, pushing it down and off his shoulders with ease.

He pushed your jeans and panties down to your ankles in one swift motion, standing back up in front of you with eyes that bore into your soul. You kicked out of your boots, jeans, and panties, kicking them to the side and standing back in place against the wall.

You smiled and brought your hands down to the button of his jeans, popping it open and unzipping him. You leaned back onto the wall, arching your naked body towards him as you leaned your back against the concrete.

He kicked out of his boots and pushed his jeans down, he stood back up and kicked out of them, his determined eyes never leaving yours as he grabbed his cock and walked toward you.

You let your eyes roam down his gorgeous body, getting so turned on by the sight of him.

You rubbed your hands up and down his chest with one thing on your mind as he walked back into you.

You parted your legs for him and ran your hands up his chest to his shoulders, gripping them with anticipation.

He stared into your now hazy eyes as he brought his cock up to your pussy and slowly traced your wet folds up and down.

“Oh, baby I missed you!” You moaned happily as you felt his cock teasing your aching pussy.

He pushed his cock deep inside you and groaned happily at the feeling.

“Oh, fuck! I miss you too, Y/N!” He said as he filled your tight, wet, pussy with his big cock.

“Oh! Yeah…” You moaned happily as he filled you to the brim.

His right hand came down and quickly grabbed your left thigh, bringing your leg up and wrapping it around his lower waist. He secured both his hands behind your lower back and started to fuck you back up into the wall.

He pushed his cock deep inside you and pinned you to the wall at your hilt, hammering his cock into it quickly.

“Oh, fuck! Yeah… Baby…” You groaned, looking up at him in confused pleasure as he started off so deep and fast.

His hands ran down to your ass and he pushed and pulled on it as he hit quickly into you.

You gripped his shoulders tighter as you bounced happily up and down on his cock, sliding up and down the wall as you whimpered loudly with each hit.

“God damn, I love how much ya love bouncing on that cock, Y/N!” He groaned, hitting into you faster at the sight of how much you were enjoying him.

“Oh.. yeah!... Fuck me harder, baby…” You whimpered looking over at him with pure love and need as you felt yourself heating up in the best way for him.

He slowed down his pace, his right hand coming around to grip your thigh around his waist. He pushed his left forearm up against the wall beside your head, pinning you to the wall with just his cock and his core. He slowly began to fuck you, digging his cock and his core against yours, putting the most amazing pressure on your pussy as he slowly hit you up and down the wall.

“Oh, shit… Daryl!” You cried out, closing your eyes as you concentrated on this new level of pleasure.

You ran your hands up into his hair and gripped and tugged on it, as you tried to hit your hips faster into his.

He noticed the look on your face and started to fuck you faster again, continuing to add the pressure of his core on yours as he did. His hips and cock sped up to a steady rhythmic pace and you smiled and moaned happily in response.

“Oh fuck Daryl… Don’t stop… Don’t ever stop…” You moaned loudly, loving the feeling as he fucked you so hard like the stallion he was.

He sped his cock up faster as he watched your body start bouncing again as you whimpered and moaned happily to yourself.

He hit into your core just right. He fucked you faster still and groaned deep in his throat as he watched you call out his name again.

“That’s right, Y/N… I wanna hear those beautiful lips scream my name!” He growled dominantly as his cock moved in and out of you quickly.

The combination of his words and his cock’s action had you building to an amazing intense high. You gripped his hair tighter and bounced up and down happily onto his cock as fast as you could.

He hit into you so deep and so fast until he hit your spot rapidly a few more times and you came so hard for him.

“Oh, fuck… Daryl!!” You cried out as you felt your amazing intense orgasm spread through your body like a wildfire.

“Oh, shit…” You whimpered happily as you felt him jackhammering inside you.

You wrapped your arms around his shoulder and leaned your chin on his shoulder as you pressed your body fully onto his.

He growled and hit into your hilt faster as he pushed you both back into the wall. He hit into you as fast and deep as he could until you felt him groan in happiness as he came inside you, shooting his sweet juice inside you like a rocket.

“Oh, fuck!! Y/N!” He cried out in surprised happiness as he felt himself cumming so hard inside you.

His hand moved up your thigh and to your ass. He gripped it harshly as he exploded inside you.

He thrusted into you a few more times, loving the feeling and smacked your ass, gripping it dominantly before letting your leg fall back to the ground.

You leaned back, moving your hands back to the sides of his neck. You smiled as you watched his body shake and his eyes locking back to yours. He looked at you in disbelief as he slowly pulled his cock out of you.

You smiled sweetly up into his eyes, rubbing the sides of your thumbs back and forth on his cheeks.

He nuzzled his head back and forth into each hand, closing his eyes as he enjoyed your caress.

He opened his eyes and brought his hands to your hips, holding onto you as if you might float away.

“I love you, Y/N.” He said softly as he looked into your eyes with complete vulnerability.

You smiled and leaned up to give his lips a slow, sweet, kiss before dropping back down.

“I love you too, Daryl. Thank you for saving me in every way possible.” You said, looking at him with pure love in your eyes.

He nodded and allowed himself a small smile as he wrapped his arms around your body and pulled your body back into his.

He nuzzled his nose around yours as he looked around your face, noticing that all the bruises and scratches were gone and you were his girl again, fully whole.

“I ain’t ever gonna let anyone touch ya again, Y/N. That I can promise you.” He said, leaning his lips back down to yours for a strong, hungry, kiss.

You melted into him and moaned into his kiss, wrapping your arms around him and jumping up into his arms. He easily caught you and spun you both around. He walked you over to the cot and sat you down.

You looked up at him from the cot and nuzzled into his hand as he reached over to cup the side of your face. You closed your eyes and smiled at his soft touch.

“He can’t hurt us anymore, Daryl… I won’t let him.” You said, looking up at him with a smile as he caressed your face.

Daryl looked down at you and nodded, seeing the resolve and resilience in your eyes.

“My brave, sweet, girl…” He said in a huff as he took in your strength and love for him.

You smiled and ran your hands up and down his arms, looking up into his eyes.

“My brave, sweet, man…Come here…” You said, laying back and pulling him down on top of you.

He smiled and obliged, pushing his body back on top of yours with a sweet smile on his face.

You caressed his hair, looking him over for a minute with concern before your eyes came back to his.

“He can’t hurt us anymore… Kiss me again, Daryl… Please?” You asked, your eyes hazy and pleading with him for more of him.

He nodded and smiled.

“Your wish is my command, Y/N…” He said, swooping his lips back down onto yours and pushing his tongue inside your mouth to grab a hold of yours.

You closed your eyes and sighed happily as you wrapped your arms around your man, preparing for another amazing ride.

That was the last you two ever talked about what happened and it was the last time you ever let it come between you. After that night your love was stronger than ever and you spent every night after making sure you both knew just how much you loved each other. You would never let anyone try and take him away from you ever again. And he felt the same way. From now on? It was you two against the world.


End file.
